Two Minute Date
by ga-mei
Summary: Sakura and Kiba are falling for each other, but with only 2 minutes to spare due to all her training with Tsunade, can he make the two minute date memorable? KibaSaku ONESHOT


Chibi: Here is Two Minute Date, a cute little KibaSaku oneshot that inspired me from a TV show

Chibi: Here is Two Minute Date, a cute little KibaSaku oneshot that inspired me from a TV show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this story's plotline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura please? I don't want to resort to begging!" Kiba was already giving Sakura a puppy pout. It was the third time THAT WEEK, that he had asked her out. It was only Monday.

"Kiba I told you already! I'm not saying no because I don't like you!" The sixteen year old girl protested. "Tsunade sama's got me on a strict schedule! And between training, chores, and breathing, I don't have the _time_." She gave him a sincere, apologetic look. "At the most I only have two min-"

"I'll take that, it's better than nothing! When do you have your next two minutes?" Kiba asked eagerly.

Sakura was shocked that Kiba wanted to go out with her that badly, and her eyes widened noticeably. "You really want to go out with me that badly?"

"Of course!" Kiba replied, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ever since…_they_ left…I thought you might want someone to hang out with…that's…not a girl…" He explained, referring to Naruto (who had gone after Sasuke) and Sasuke (who was with Snake) before he gave a small smile.

"Tomorrow, be at my house at 4:55 PM, I have to be at Hokage tower by 5:00 PM." Sakura instructed him.

Kiba cocked his head like a confused little puppy. "That's five minutes." He told her.

"It takes three minutes to get to Hokage tower." Sakura reminded him.

"Oh!" Kiba laughed embarrassedly. "Right…" he forced himself not to turn beet red. "So…uh…"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget, 4:55." Sakura smiled at him and gave a small wave before turning and heading off in the direction of Hokage tower. Secretly she was beaming inside, glad that Kiba was so desperate to go out with her.

XXXXXXXXX

Sure enough, at 4:55 the next day, Sakura heard a knock at the door, and a bark, confirming that it was Akamaru and Kiba. She opened the door, and it revealed the beaming brunette and his canine companion.

"Ready Sakura?" Kiba asked anxiously, yet with excitement.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yeah…" she was incredibly interested on how Kiba was going to pull this date off. She watched him nervously take her hand in his, and the two stepped outside, to see a yellow taxi cab with Hinata at the wheel. The couple entered the car, and Kiba gave a nod to Hinata who put the car in drive. She drove the couple down the street a few blocks, Akamaru following behind seeing as he was too big to fit into the car, and dropped the couple off at an electronics store.

"Thanks Hinata!" Sakura thanked her friend.

"No problem Sakura chan!" Hinata waved and drove off.

Sakura eyed the two fold up chairs in front of the glass window separating the people in the street from the shiny flatscreens. Kiba pulled her into one, and sat himself down in another.

"What is this?" Sakura asked, amused and curious.

"We're seeing a _movie_ silly." Kiba smirked, as the flatscreen began a preview of a movie about three girls who find out that they have witchcraft powers when they turn sixteen. One was a blue haired girl, then a brunette, then a blonde, and they were supposed to catch their crushes eye without their witchcraft.

Sakura smirked as she watched this preview, because she knew she'd already caught _her_ crushes eye, with no ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, or anything else involved. Just by being herself. When the 30 second long preview ended, Kiba dragged Sakura into another taxi. Shikamaru was driving this one.

Kiba whispered for Shikamaru to drive them a foot and a half and Shika did, mumbling about how troublesome it was. He charged them nothing, seeing as they didn't even go anywhere.

Kiba introduced Sakura to a small tea party like table, with a bite sized vanilla cupcake with chocolate frosting on it.

"Awww!" Sakura gave Kiba a thoughtful look. She picked up the cupcake and ate it. Three minutes later the couple found themselves in front of Hokage tower.

"You'd better go in now." Kiba reminded her.

"I think Tsunade can wait a few more seconds." Her words seemed to confuse him, before she leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips.

Kiba smirked as Sakura pulled away. "That was pretty good for two minutes, eh?" Kiba asked, referring to the date.

Sakura beamed and nodded. "I loved it! Maybe later…we can go on a real date, that's longer than 2 minutes." She blew him a kiss and entered the tower for her training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: This came out before 3 Teenage Witches; you might've seen a small reference to it in this oneshot. I hoped you liked this! Later!


End file.
